Witch Hunt
by Starfish1.618
Summary: My first story. Maka, Soul, and the others are taking down a witch in a warehouse one night. Not very long. NO LONGER A ONE SHOT. References to nothing, a hint of SoMa if you squint. I do not own Soul eater. rate, review... no flames please! constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Maka tightened her grip on the smooth handle of her scythe. The jagged red and black pattern on the sharp, curved blade flashed a bright blue, and for a moment, the top half of a boy with wild white hair and brilliant red eyes regarded the scene. Somberly, he crossed his arms over his bare chest and scowled. Maka sent a swift glance towards his image, and then refocused on the matter at hand. Two other boys prowled around her vision, both in stark contrast to each other and the boy in the blade. One was armed with a pair of "desert eagle" twin pistols, and the other with a long, glittering chain scythe. A lone figure stood in the center of the three meisters, with a dark cloak covering the face and a long dress swirling to the floor. A hissing chuckle echoed from her, bouncing around the ware house. At the sound, Maka shuddered. Slowly, she lowered her vision into Soul Perception, a unique ability she possessed that allowed her to see a person's soul. _And this soul,_ Maka decided,_ was one with a honking amount of power. _ Matching her soul's wavelength carefully with her first her partner and then the pairs around her, she sent out a message. _** Be careful of this one. It's full to the brim with brand new power and energy, and there's a bucket load of sadistic evil just waiting to be thrown at us. If we make a mistake and let her cast a spell, we are all doomed. **_The two boys across the room nodded slightly, acknowledging her statement, and then carefully, oh, so carefully, began to creep towards their prey. Silent resolve fluttered in the air, and determined glares fused with hatred were focused on the dark form. The message was clear.

The witch was not going to see the sunrise tomorrow morning. That was a pleasure reserved only for this pack of partners.

**Soul**

Through her gloves, I could feel Maka's blood pound. She was terrified, I could tell, but only because she was focusing too hard on the witch, not bothering to hide her feelings from me, and because I had known her the longest out of all of us. I bet I was the only one able to look into those green eyes of hers and be able to get more than just a glimmer of what she was really feeling. She tightened her grip and leaned in, her feet searching for solid ground. I extended my wavelength to hers, trying to give her as much strength and courage as I could, and in return, I saw her mouth quirk up to the side. Then her muscles tensed, like a mountain cat preparing to leap, and she bounded towards the witch. Satisfaction radiated through my pores when she landed a blow on the woman, crimson blood spraying her dark cloak with a new color. This witch was so going down tonight.

How uncool of her, but how very cool of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the views! Sorry it took so long to upload, I've been gone for the last four days with absolutely no WI-FI whatsoever.

**Sistersgrimmlover12: **Thanks! ask, and ye shall receive.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.

Fluff in this chapter. SoMa lovers, I hope I catered well.

* * *

Chapter 2

_The sunrise_, Maka mused_, really was amazing_. Perched on the roof of the warehouse with Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul, she stared out at the mixture of pinks and oranges, purples and yellows that painted the sky. Leaning back, she sighed and ran a hand through one ratty pigtail_. Ow._ Every part of her body _hurt._ The witch had put up a better fight than they had thought. Once Maka had struck, her body had evaporated into a thousand dust particles, which had spread throughout the room and materialized the witch wherever she had needed to be. Even Black Star's and Tsubaki's technique, Shadow Star, had barely worked on her.

Yeah, that fight had been hell.

But now, Maka thought, as she looked down on her blood-stained gloves and skirt, at least, the witch, (formerly named Jez, the Shadow Mistress) was good and dead, her soul consumed by Tsubaki. She smiled. She was glad for the pair that got the witch soul, seeing as Soul didn't need one (already a death scythe) and Kid wouldn't take it, stating that he wanted his weapons to advance to the next level together, with symmetry, like always. Liz and Patty had agreed. "I'd feel bad advancing without Patty," Liz had said. "It would have been like I abandoned her in the dirt." So wrapped up in her thoughts, she barely noticed when Black Star bid farewell to Soul, and when Kid, Liz, and Patty hit the road. Okay, so actually, maybe she didn't notice at all. Nope. She didn't notice at all. So she jumped when the hand fell on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. "Hey," Soul said, looking down at her through blood red eyes and with an amused expression. "Lord Death said we had today off to sleep in and recover, and here you are burning daylight. Are you ready to go home yet?" _Really? _ Maka nodded. _I didn't know that._ But she stood anyway on wobbling, weak legs, and nearly fell off of the roof, grateful when Soul caught her. The motorcycle was right in front of her all of a sudden, and as soon as she climbed on and Soul revved the engine, she wrapped her arms around his waist and fell asleep on his back.

She had no dream.

* * *

**Soul**

I have to admit, even for a cool guy like me, I had a bit of trouble getting Maka's body off of the motorcycle without waking her up. Thankfully, though, I did, and carried her inside the apartment without much trouble, kicking open the doors if needed. She mumbled something softly as I set her down on her bed, threading her fingers into my shirt. Gently, I tried to pry her hands off, but she only mumbled louder and held me closer.

I considered her a moment.

Pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, I wondered if she was really the same girl, who, hours before, had Maka-Chopped me with a paperback and told me to toughen up, we had a mission to do. Surely, this couldn't be the same girl. Not this one, this pale, sleeping Maka who held me close like she craved comfort. She couldn't be the same girl that had launched herself at the witch time after time, effortlessly swinging me around to land blows on the wicked enemy who had threatened us all. No, I didn't believe that could be this girl. Somehow, Maka had changed without me noticing, becoming this frail, bird boned girl whose body almost screamed _breakable._

And yet, as I failed to pull her arms off of me and thus settled down for a hard earned, good night's sleep in Maka's bed, I found myself liking this Maka just a tiny little bit.

Eyes drooping already, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, Soma lovers! since i added in the fluff last chapter, i decided maybe i should just keep the ball rolling for a while. Reviews, i've discovered, make the writer world go round. so help a poor girl out here?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.

( i do, however, own this fanfic.. so that's something.)

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was _hot. _Groaning, Maka rolled over and tossed her covers back in an attempt to get some cool air on her body. _It shouldn't be this hot, it's only spring!_ Sleepily lifting one hand, she lifted some damp hair off her sweaty neck and sighed in relief as she felt the cool air wash over it. Laying the blonde locks over her shoulder, she sighed again and stretched out in contentment- only to feel a log on the bed. Prying one emerald eye open, she lifted her head and twisted to the side in order to see the obstruction that was keeping her from stretching her sore muscles. A dark shape on her bed almost made her scream, but she managed to stifle it, instead squinting her eyes to see more thorough the darkness. _Soul?_ The object in question rolled over with a small sound and she was able to see his face. Yes, it was him, his expression one of peaceful ease as he slumbered on her bed. Relaxing, Maka lay back down to face him, keeping her hands folded tight and letting her eyes wander over his face. _I don't really get to look at him like this while he's awake._ She reasoned to herself. _So I should take all the time I get._ No, she DEFINITLY was not looking at him because she was mesmerized by the flicker of his eyelids, or was wondering how soft his shock of white hair was. And there was absolutely NO WAY that what she was feeling as his shoulder pressed against hers was shy delight. _Soul and I are just partners._ She told herself firmly, pressing her lips together. _We do not think of each other in that way._ That's right; there was no way Maka was going to end up like her good-for-nothing papa and her mama. Their relationship was going to be better than her parents'-that was what she had sworn to herself when she became Soul's partner. Steeling herself, Maka turned to face him and opened her mouth, about to wake him up and send him to his own bed when she heard a sound.

"Maka."

Shocked, Maka held her breath and listened harder.

"Maka."

_That's it._ Telling herself to buck up, Maka opened her mouth and reached for a book with all the intent of making him _get out of her bed, pervert._ At least, that's what she would have done if he hadn't sighed and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, draping one arm across her body. Maka felt her shoulders drop. All her anger and frustration melted away, and she was left with small exasperation.

_Fine._

Curling into his body heat, her previous discomfort forgotten, Maka promised herself one last thing before she drifted off into another sleep.

_I'll Maka Chop him in the morning._


	4. Chapter 4

okay, folks! here it is! THE LAST CHAPTER! Yay~~ bit more Soma in this, so here you go. Thank you for sticking with me and seeing this through, even though it was a short little story.

here you go!

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. If I did, Soul and Maka would be together already. sorry...

* * *

Chapter 4

**Soul**

When I woke up, I was surprised for a moment, not recognizing the pale green-yellow of the sheets on the bed. Then, the events of last night/this morning crashed into me, and I remembered everything. Carefully, I looked over at Maka. She was still asleep, her expression one of peaceful contentment. I held my breath as I eased out of bed, sighing softly when I felt my feet touch the ground. "Soul?" the voice behind me was sleepy, but full of recognition. I looked behind me. Maka was propped up on her elbows, her hair slightly tangled, emerald eyes cloudy with emotion. She still looked sleepy, but she smiled softly at me. "Hey, Maka," I said softly. She makes a humming sound and smoothes down the sheets with her hand absent-mindedly. "Hi," she responds in a whisper as well. "Soul?" "Yeah?" Maka reaches for me and curls the fingers of her left hand around my wrist, weakly tugging me back towards her. Confused as to what she would want, I lean towards her and reposition myself so I am back on the bed. _What is Maka up to?_ I feel her arms wrap around me and I understand. "Maka," I say gently, holding her thin frame to me with strong arms, "Maka, what is it?" I can feel her head burrow into my shoulder, and her muffled voice says, "thank you. Just… thank you."

I hold her to me tighter and say softly, so she can't hear me, "anytime, sweetie."

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

I fail to see her arm with the book until it's too late, and the pain explodes at the top of my skull. I crash backwards, opposite the pillows, and hold my head with both hands. "OW! Dammit Maka!"

"That's for sleeping in my bed and moaning my name like the pervert you are."

_I said her name last night?_

_She heard it?_

_DAMN._

**_FINIS_**

* * *

**_Okay, friends, that's it! if i get any requests, i can write a epilouge. and if you want something to happen in said epilouge, than go ahead and tell me! I'll go ahead and put it in! just try to keep it in the K to T rated area, okay?_**

**_thank you!_**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
